1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of executing a video game and a system for performing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of allowing users of mobile terminals to use a video game system in which a plurality of input units are connected the Internet such that a plurality of users may play the video games.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals have increasing provided various additional functions in addition to traditional voice communication, such as, for example, a camera function, a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) function, a music reproduction function, a multimedia reproduction function, a mobile game function, etc., just to name a few possible functions. In particular, the mobile game function is widely popular due in part to improved performance and rising levels of service quality of the mobile terminals. The mobile game functions can be serviced, for example, by users accessing a game service using mobile terminals and then playing the mobile game.
On the other hand, there is a conventional game system in which a plurality of input units is connected to a single display unit by wires and permit a plurality of users may play video games.
However, the conventional game system has a limited number of input units to be connected by wires, so that the number of users to play video games is limited, and remote users using existing input units that are connected by wires cannot control the video games. When the number of users is increased, interference of the wired input units increases, and satisfaction with the game system decreases. In addition, in the mobile games, since display units of the mobile terminals are restricted in size typically to several inches in diameter, it is difficult to express the graphical details that often enhance the enjoyment of the game because of the restricted screen size.